


Accidental Summoning

by Sphere_Kagamine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Harry potter reference, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mentions of Kissing, centaur!Derek, derek is unamused, no actual kissing, stiles is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_Kagamine/pseuds/Sphere_Kagamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is your average teen, blessed with magic and cursed with endless curiosity. When reciting a spell, he accidentally manages to summon a very broody, very sexy and very un-amused centaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/gifts).



> Wrote a drabble to accompany this picture drawn by mizorekibishi on deviantart. Check out the picture and the drabble might make more sense. No promises though.
> 
> http://mizorekibishi.deviantart.com/art/Centaur-Derek-383073507

When the smoke cleared Stiles was left coughing, his book on magical creatures and their summoning rituals clutched to his chest and his hair sticking out in a haphazard mess. His caramel coloured eyes looked up and he had to pause, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the creature that met his eyes.

‘Oh my God!’ he thought, a little hysterical giggle bubbling up and out of his lips before he could stop himself. 

At the sound, the creature’s hazel-green eyes flicked to his, an unimpressed scowl etched firmly on its handsome face. Or his handsome face. The face that looked like it was expertly carved by angels that had a thing for sexy scowls and stubble. The face also came with a torso that would put Adonis to shame. The only thing that was keeping Stiles rooted to the spot instead of climbing the guy like a tree was the fact that the face and torso was also attached to a horse’s body.

‘A centaur… Oh my God what is my life? I summoned a centaur!’ Stiles thought, his long, thin fingers gripping the summoning book tightly. He was just going to continue to stare in awe when the creature spoke his voice holding that gravely timber that made Stiles weak in the knees.

“What do you want, human?” the centaur spoke, eyes sharp as he all but glared at Stiles. Startled, Stiles jumped a bit, only just realizing that he was drooling. A faint flush overcame his features as he wiped the trail of drool off with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Oh-Wow… Oh my God. Can-can I ride you?” Stiles blurted out without thinking, eyes wide and shining with childlike awe and fascination.

The centaur it seems, didn’t take too kindly at the request, his scowl deepening as he shook his head, looking affronted.

“No.” came the deadpanned response, his glare not softening in the slightest as he made a move to walk away from the strange human. Seeing that, Stiles jumped up, crying; “Wait!” He raised his hands in a placating manner, the book having been set down on the leafy, forest floor.

“I’m so sorry. That came out wrong. My name is Stiles and I’m a witch in training.. Ugh.. I think I accidentally summoned you. Which is cool, since Deaton just thought me the theory and I was actually trying to like summon a bunny or something.. You know, like ‘Accio’ without the whole flying across the forest floor thing.” Stiles babbled his nervousness and excitement getting the better of him. 

The centaur on the other hand merely blinked the scowl still in place as he surveyed the surrounding forest; looking as if he is just only now realizing that it was vastly different from his own home. The centaur , if possible, looked even more incensed at the discovery, turning to the still babbling human.

“Shut up.” He said, being instantly met with silence and wide eyes. Stiles could take a hint and seeing the obviously agitated centaur whom he had summoned from a potentially different dimension (Oh my god seriously what even?! This was so cool!) he knew that his babbling wouldn’t be appreciated.

“Send me back.” The centaur demanded, arms crossing across his chest. Stiles had to bite the insides of his cheeks at the sight because damn… all those flexing muscles? Definite turn on. He was even wondering if this would be crossing into the bestiality kink or something because even with the horse parts he wouldn’t mind having a piece of that.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Stiles frowned, grabbing the book back from the forest floor and flipping through it. Since the centaur looked like it was two seconds from stampeding over his fragile, human body, he might as well see if he can send the guy, horse, horse-guy? Back to where he came from. His eyes scanned over the page he was reading and widened a bit. He bit his lips and tentatively looked over the page of the book to the centaur who was yep… still scowling angrily in his direction.

“Umm… so there might be a tiny problem…” he said and the centaur continued to look at him unimpressed. 

“What is the problem?” the centaur asked, looking every bit as disapproving as his father did when Stiles had tried to read over all of his police reports.

“Well… we have to do a ritual on the full moon... some chanting and umm…Ihavetokissyou?” he said, more like a question than a statement. 

Suffice to say that the centaur wasn't amused.

END


End file.
